Following my dream
by emmalouisemh
Summary: Natsu saves your life and you want to repay him. But will you give up your dream to travel the world, or will you stay with Natsu and join Fairy Tail? (I am terrible at writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first time posting anything. Sorry if it's very bad but I am trying to improve my writing. I have a lot of ideas, so hopefully someone will read this and like it. I also apologize if it seem too unreal or goes too fast.**

You are new in town. Magnolia is huge compared to your small village outside of Fiore. You found a place down by the canals to stay for a while. Traveling around in Fiore was your dream. Magnolia was the first big city you came across. Your village did not own any maps, so you just had to improvise.

Walking down by the canal and balancing on the edge a man called after you, "That's dangerous Lucy!" You were confused and yelled back, "What did you say?" He did not answer but turned bright red, and hurried away.

"Who is Lucy?" you thought to yourself.

"Hey, guys did you hear? Natsu and Lucy are back in town," a man told his group of friends. You spun around to look who was talking, but lost balance and fell into the canal. The water was ice cold and you started to freeze immediately. Nobody had noticed and you could not scream because of the shock. Your vision started to blur and water kept coming in and forcing its way down your throat. When you almost lost conscience, a hand gripped your arm and pulled you swiftly up onto land. The stranger gave a quick CPR and you coughed up water in your lungs.

"How is it going there? It's dangerous balancing by the canal," a boy said with a croaky voice. You looked up and met the boys almost black eyes. Time stopped and in that moment, it was, as you had knew him for an eternity. You did not realize you were staring at him for several seconds and turned away with a slightly visible blush on your cheeks. It seems as if he realized the same and turned away red as newly bloomed roses.

"Th-thank you for sa-saving me," you stammered. The shock from the icy water was still there, and you could not help it but stammer.

"Oh that was nothing! I am glad that I saw you fall in, or else you might… eh not be here… right, eh now," he said still red as roses. He was so handsome, and you could spend hours just dreaming in his eyes. He took his hand nervously through his spiky pink hair. While his hand was half through he realized, "I should introduce myself! I am Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and member of Fairy Tail," he said with a grin on his face.

"H-hi, I am (y/n)," you returned the smile, and ended up standing there grinning like an idiot. You slapped yourself in your mind for embarrassing yourself in front how a hot person. You quickly analyzed his body, and your heart skipped a beat when you had taken him all in. "He is indeed a pretty boy," you could not help but think.

"So, ehm, can I take you out to eat?" His question came unexpected on you. Without thinking you answered, "of course, I am starving." His eyes lit up and he took your arm and pulled you away.

"Then let's go! I am starving too." He grabbed your hand and started sprinting throught the alleys. Natsu's hand was warm against your skin. You were still soaked from the cool water in the canal. You could feel the wind whipping your face and you were growing colder by the second. You tried to slow his pace but he was too strong.

"Wait Natsu, I am wet from head to toes. Can I at least change before we eat? I am staying right down the street," you suggested.

"I am so sorry, it slipped my mind. Show me the way," he answered by letting his grip on you go. You gave him a shy smile and started walking towards the inn you were staying at.

When you walked into your room, Natsu flung himself on the bed. It gave a huge "poof" and all the pillows flew up in the air. He adjusted himself towards you on the bed. The room was a mess, but he did not seem to realize it. You were the only thing he was focusing on.

"I will just put these clothes on and then we can go," breaking the intense silence and awkwardness in the room. You stripped fast in the restroom and jumped in the sky blue dress you picked out. Your hair was a mess, and it looked like you just ran a marathon. "Why do I always meet hot guys when I am looking my worst," a thought struck you. "He haven't run away yet, that must mean I have a _chance_," the thought of spending some time with Natsu, made your stomach tickle.

"Are you done soon," a voice said. A head appeared behind the doors and startled you.

"Yeah, I am done just-wait a sec-more," you answered while trying to brush the jungle upon your head, "and, done."

This time he did not drag you down the street, but you walked beside each other with a slow pace. "This guy. I owe him my life," the thoughts kept spinning around your head. "How can I ever repay him?"

"Here it is!" He yelled while showing you the tall building be front of him, by swinging his arms towards it. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild!" he announced.

"Were we not supposed to eat?" you asked confused.

"There is plenty of food in there. And now you can meet all my comrades!" He was so excited and burst in the doors while you stepped shyly in. The hall was crowded and plenty of people were eating and drinking. A blonde girl stood up and yelled towards Natsu, "Where have you been? I was worried you had begun on a mission without me."

"I ran into (y/n) here and forgot to come back," he responded while nicking his head towards you. Everybody in the hall turned towards you, and your cheeks flamed scarlet. Your steps echoed while you were walking unsure towards Natsu and the blonde girl. "(y/n) this is Lucy, my comrade."

"So this is Lucy," you said by accident aloud. As if you did not need any more attention around you, now everybody was listening to the conversation.

"Yes? Ehm, do you know me?" She asked nervously.

"No um, this man called me Lucy while I was walking down the canal." She seemed to understand and began to laugh.

"Oh him, he thought you were me? He always tell me to be careful and not fall into the canal!" Natsu had no idea what we were talking about and looked confused. He shrugged it off, took your hand and walked towards a table with some wizards talking casually.

"Hey Natsu, who is this lovely lady you brought in?" A boy with black hair and dark blue eyes said. He analyzed you from top to bottom and was awestruck by your appearance. While this was going on, a woman all in blue was giving you the death stare. She was obviously jealous by the looks this boy gave you. You were oblivious to the whole situation.

"That is (y/n)," Lucy said while walking towards the table. Everybody greeted you and introduced themselves.

"I am Erza," the woman with long scarlet hair said.

"My name is Wendy," the youngest of them said.

"Gajeel," a guy with long black hair mumbled grumpily. The blue woman did not say anything but starred dreamily towards the boy with black hair.

"And you can call me Gray." Gray looked deep into your eyes and reached for your hand. He kissed it gently with a hint of lust in his eyes. Your other hand was still in Natsu's hand, and you could feel it tighten. There was a tension between the boys and it made an uncomfortable silence.

"So what kind of magic do you do?" Erza asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I am actually not a wizard," I said embarrassingly. Everybody at the table gawked. "Is it _that_ big a deal?" I thought.

"Bu-but you have so much magic power inside you. We can all sense it," Erza uttered. "Magical power?" you thought.

"In my village we don't have any wizards at all, that's one of the reasons I left," you said still a little confused by the situation. Erza stands firmly up and says aloud, "We will take you inn, and train you to become a proper wizard!" Your mouth dropped to the floor. "These people want to take me inn like that? I am just a stranger, I met them two minutes ago," you were debating with yourself if you wanted to stay or not. Everybody around the table gave you the puppy eyes and begged you to stay.

"Hey guys let her breath. For all we know, she might have other plans!" Lucy spoke and glared at the others.

Out of pressure, you muttered out, "No I don't. I would love to stay."

"Then its official! You can stay here and we will train you to become a wizard!" Erza exclaimed with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This the second chapter. Hope you like it and if you want to, please review :)**

_A week later_

Your whole body was in pain, and shaking on the ground.

"I can't ta-ta-take this any longer," you managed to say. Every muscle was aching and it was nearly making you crazy. The ground was cool and matched perfect with your warm and sweaty body. Except the small stones which stuck to your clammy skin.

"Come on (y/n), just one more time," Lucy cheered. Your hands tried to lift yourself up, but they were too tired and you slammed into the cool ground. Lucy ran to you, and tried to pick you up. With shaking legs, you were able to stand up, but had to lean onto Lucy.

"I'm too weak for this. Maybe you guys just mistook this "magical power" for something else".

"Don't say that! You have a lot of magical power. You just need to learn how to use it, trust me. This is the hardest part." She gave you a comforting hug. "Now, let's get some food to eat! Then you will get all your power back." The blonde started to drag you down the hill, but you stopped and sat down on the grass instead.

"Can we sit a little and just, ehm talk?" you asked nervously, and fearing she would decline.

"Sure, is there any particular topic?" She asked while sitting calmly next to you. You were not sure how to ask her about your situation. Every night you laid awake thinking about whether to stay or not. Instead of answering right away, you look towards Magnolia, to view its houses, docks and all the people walking in the stressful city. Finally, you lay your eyes on the guild. Fairy Tail. Your thoughts starts to go back to your own village. The small houses, where families of five usually lived. You picture your own house. Mom is in the garden picking vegetables, like she does every autumn. Dad is in the kitchen, making his famous pumpkin soup. Your baby sister helping your parents and cleaning the house while signing the most beautiful songs. A tear runs down your fair skin. "What's wrong?" Lucy asks caringly.

"I just miss my family a little." It was not completely true. You left because you wanted to see the world. They refused you, tried to make you stay. Which ended up with you running away, not wanting to be their puppet. But still, you were not following your dream. You didn't travel around in Fiore. You were in Magnolia, training to become a _wizard_. "Why am I still here? I should be out there, discovering the world. Why haven't I left yet?" You think.

"it's normal missing the ones you love, but-" Lucy was cut off from two young wizards fighting at the bottom of the hill. They were yelling and insulting each other while they circled.

You could easily recognize Natsu's yelling. He was practically yelling all the time. Natsu's exceed, Happy, stood behind them cheering on Natsu. Then you remembered, "I owe him my life, I am staying because of him."

The black-haired one started stripping by old habits. Any other girl would faint by the view of the well build body, but everyone who knew Gray Fullbuster, were aware of his habits and was simply used to it.

First time you witnessed him stripping, you were in total shock and ended up falling off the chair. After a week time you could not even count how many times, he had stripped in public. To be honest, it was not as if it was bothering you. He was in fact very attractive. He had numerous times complimented you, and it always made you blush. He even asked to take you out to eat earlier today.

You and Lucy sat simply at the top of the hill, and watched them make a fool of themselves.

"How often do they fight again?" you asked Lucy.

"Oh, like two times a day," she answered while standing up. She sighed and started walking towards them. She called for Happy and he flied over to her. They started talking, but you could not hear them over Natsu's and Gray's yelling. You decided to check out what they were fighting over this time and followed Lucy. Natsu and Gray had not noticed anybody else approaching and kept throwing some punches.

"So, what is it this time?" you asked the others.

"Natsu took a piece of Gray's cake," Happy simply answered. The thought of fighting over a piece of cake was ridiculous, and you rolled your eyes over the two idiots.

"Luckily it wasn't Erza's, or we would probably attend his funeral this second," Lucy said, which made Happy laugh. You didn't know everyone in the guild yet, which made a lot confusing when they joked about each other.

You stayed at Lucy's apartment after they had officially decided to train you. Most of the time you tried to control this magical power, and soon you would hopefully start to learn some spells. The members of Fairy Tail are very different from the ones you know. They are all maniacs and overdo everything. Like right now. On the other hand, you liked them. They made you feel welcome and you cannot remember another time you were as happy. While thinking of this you smiled and starred at Natsu. Some time had passed by and the fight was over. When you got back to reality, Natsu looked at you confused. After realizing that you starred at him, you flamed red and quickly looked to the ground. "For how long did I stare at him? Did the others notice?" As a conforming of your thought, Happy said,

"(Y/N) is in loooooove." You were probably red as a tomato now, and hid your face in your hands. Lucy laughed and patted you on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, he says that all the time to everyone," she said while giving Happy a glare . Happy simply laughed and flew towards the guild. Natsu was still confused and looked questioningly at Gray. Gray simply rolled his eyes at Natsu, thinking how oblivious he was. The four of us followed Happy towards the guild. When we arrived Gray took your hand and asked you,

"How about we go out and eat that dinner I promised you?" He looked at you and waiting for an answer. You looked towards the others, and wondered if they would overreact and take it the wrong way. To conform the thought you could hear a hiss behind you,

"_Love rival!"_ The hiss came from Juvia, who hid behind a pole two meters behind you. You had found Juvia the oddest person in Fairy Tail. She is very pretty and have this unique look. But she is also crazy in love with Gray Fullbuster. He obviously ignores her, but sometimes can be protective over her.

Gray gave Juvia a glare and asked impatient, "well?"

"Eh sure, when will you pick me up?"

"Seven o'clock precise and here take this," he stepped closer to you and gave you a piece of paper, before he continued, "pick this up, and wear it." He gave you a wink and walked out of the Fairy Tail doors. You looked at the piece of paper and saw an address. You didn't know what he meant, but was sure Lucy did.

"He asked you on a date?" Lucy asked with a seductive voice at the end. You felt your cheeks burn a little, hoping nobody would notice. You gave her the piece of paper and saw her face lit up. "He have bought you a dress too! Oh my god this is already serious." The others at the table gave each other a look, and they all thought the same thing, "he is going for the jackpot."

"Are you really going out with the ice-princess?" Natsu said and pouted. In some way, you got a little annoyed by the comment. "What's the problem with going out with him?" You wished you had the courage to say. Instead, you only looked at him and kept your silence.

"We have to pick it up! Come, we need to get you ready for the "date"," Lucy said excited, still with a seductive voice at the end. There was no time to say farewell to the others. She grabbed your hand and literally dragged you out of the guildhall.

We had picked up a white box, and with every step towards the apartment, you got more excited. When we stepped in through the door, you jumped on Lucy's bed and waited impatiently for her to sit next to you.

You opened the huge white box and inside lay folded perfectly inside was a champagne/ golden gown folded into a square. You drew it out of its box and shook it out, then it revealed its true glory as you took in the beauty of it. The way the sequenced fabric flowed was elegant. If words could describe perfection, this would be it. You were itching to try it on. Suddenly, you felt small butterflies in your stomach.

This dress was the faultless, wonderful thing you have ever seen. You ran into the washroom to try it on, not giving Lucy a chance to look properly at it.

In the washroom, you could not take your eyes off it. It was both sexy and graceful.

You had never been on a date, and did not know what to do. In addition, you wondered if it was usual to dress this nicely for the first date. Lucy was running around finding shoes, makeup and even sexy underwear. You looked at her anxious and wondered what to expect on the date. It was 5:20, which means you had one hour and 40 minutes to get ready, before he picked you up.

"Lucy, I don't know what to do on a date!" You screeched and hid under your blankets.

"it's ok, first time for everything right?" she said while lying down next to you, "I will help you get ready and you know you could ask me anything," she gave you a warm smile before she looked for the perfect shoes again.

An hour passed by and Lucy was done curling your hair. She put on some light make up and made you twirl around twenty times before she was pleased.

*several minutes later*

"Because he gave you this dress, I guess he will take you to a very nice place," Lucy mumbled and you could see a hint of jealousy in her eyes. There was a small silence between you two, were both looked out the window. There was a small knock on the door and you jumped from the bed.

"He's here!" you gasped. You ran towards the door, and burst it open. Gray stood there wearing a well-fitted black suit, with a black tie and a white shirt. If he was handsome before, then he was deadly hot now.

"Are you ready?" he said while offering his hand.

"You bet I am," you answered and you two walked out into the evning.

**The third chapter will be the date. This was supposed to be about Natsu x Oc, but I wanted to make a twist, and not always make it so easy. I have some plans, but I would very much welcome any ideas if someone wants to share :D And also I want all kind of criticism because this story is for improving. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It took some time to write but here it is. It's very short because I had to split it. And it isn't very good written, so I apologize for that. But I hope you enjoy it! And I would love some critique!(bad and good)**

**Date night**

The evening is mild and you can feel a warm breeze caress you face. You walked next to gray in silence. Wondering what he had planned for the date. The butterflies in your stomach made you very nervous and you did not even dare to talk to him. One time on the way, he said, "It's going to be windy later, maybe you should have brought a jacket?" Instead of answering, you just nodded and face palmed yourself in your mind for being so awkward. You determined yourself to say at least one thing to him this night, but the words wouldn't come out. However you curiosity grew bigger and bigger for every second. After some minutes struggle to get some words out, you couldn't wait any longer and had to ask.

"Where are we going?"

"You have to wait (y/n)," he said with a smirk. You gave a disappointed sigh. "_All that struggle for nothing, he didn't give me any clues_".

After two more blocks he turned and be front you was a small palace. He smiled at you while you took in the view and was completely amazed. "_He is taking me to a ball? I can't believe how awesome this is!"_ you fangirl inside you.

Inside there were plenty of tables set up for the guests. It was almost full when you arrived, and you were seated next to a young couple. They introduced themselves as Rena Akatuski and Sherry Blendy. They were from two different guilds, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Grey knew the couple and had a small chat with them. At first, you were afraid of being left out of the conversation, but they were eager to talk to you.

The rest of the night, you danced and ate delicious food. You had been dancing with five different guys, but of course, mostly Gray. While dancing with him, you could feel the cold vibrate from his body. It wasn't unpleasant cold, but kind of soothing. He always looked you in the eye, not caring if it was awkward. You didn't have the same courage, and looked away. He would simply smile and tell you were cute.

When the ball was over, Gray followed you home. On the way you talked about everything and nothing. One minute you were talking about the ball and the next it was about magical creatures. You talked and laughed all the way to Lucy's apartment. Before you walked in the apartment, you turned around to look at Gray.

"Thank you for the nice evening, I had so much fun," you said while looking at the ground. He reached out to your face and tilted it up. Making you look him in the eyes.

"It was my pleasure," he replied. He saw the opening, and slowly bended towards you. You got kind of nervous cause you knew what was happening. He was coming closer, and you could feel his cold breath. The only thing you were able to do, was close your eyes and wait. His lips brushed yours lightly. You could taste hint of cool mint before you parted. He gave you one last look before he said, "good night, sweet dreams," and walked down the alley. After leaning onto the door and smiling from the moment, which just took place, you opened the door and walked inside.

Lucy did not let you get a moment rest, before she hugged you and begged you to tell her how the date had been.

Afterward, telling her every little detail from the ball, you finally came to the kiss.

"His lips were cold, and had a faint taste of cool mint. It was very quick, but I can still feel them on my lips," you said, while touching your lips and starring dreamingly out the window. Lucy sat in her pajamas and had a pillow held tightly to her chest. The only thing she could say was "aww".

You two talked for hours, but decided sooner or later to sleep.


End file.
